1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical motors and in particular those motors utilized in control of servo systems in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As automobiles are becoming more and more complex, the use of various motors and other electro-mechanical devices is increasing. The use of control or servo motors are being used, for example, in window lift devices, climate control systems, automatic seat adjusters, not to mention a number of direct vehicle functions, such as power steering devices. All of these motors and associated systems require a control device.
Until now, it has been the practice of the industry to utilize a central control unit that provides the "intelligence" to control these systems. These motor management devices are connected with essentially "dumb" devices by wires and connectors. As the number of devices increases and the complexity of the vehicles goes up, the number of connections, and the associated costs, rises dramatically.
In order to address this problem, the automotive industry is investigating the use of multiplexed signal communication systems to control a vehicle's electronic functions. These systems typically would use a bus system of wiring incorporating communication and power/ground lines. A central intelligent device possibly would receive inputs from sensors, the operator and possibly external sources, analyze this data and then send out instructions along the bus line for initiating required activity. In order to make such a structure practical and acceptable for widespread use, it would be very helpful to have inexpensive local management of the electronic devices. This local management would typically include some form of data processing, so that the instructions from the main unit may be processed, monitored and communicated, and local power management devices, so that any instructions/adjustments can be carried out.
One existing concept to accomplish these goals reliably in a vehicle is to provide these electronic devices control circuitry upon known stamped and formed circuit grids. The stamped and formed circuit grids have an advantage over printed circuit boards in that the circuit links therein can handle the current/power necessary to operate the electronic devices referred to above. The technology to produce units such as this is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,287; 4,600,971; 4,675,989 incorporated herein by reference in their entirety and for all purposes. While the aforegoing presently exists, what is needed to make this technology acceptable to automotive manufactures is to provide a complete and low cost package that can be plugged into a system such as that described above.